leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Queue dodging
Queue dodging is the act of leaving the champion select screen by interrupting the connection with the server. The act is generally not appreciated, and the player is penalized by the system, due to the potential for abuse. There are various reasons why people queue dodge; generally, because they are not content with the champion selection. Sometimes queue dodging is not intentional, but instead the result of a connection loss, computer crash, or other technical mishap. . Penalties Penalties for queue dodging vary according to the game type. no. Ranked game penalties *A time penalty preventing you from searching a new game for a certain amount of time. This time starts at 30 minutes and is increased by 30 more minutes every following queue dodge. Reasons The primary reason why people queue dodge is because of the selected champions. They might not feel comfortable playing against a certain champion, team composition, or think the team/champion they are forced to play with won't be good enough to secure a victory. Also, one might have the desire to play with an already selected champion. This is often the case when a new champion is released or during their free week, when many people want to try the new champion out. Someone picks this champion first, causing another person to leave and the game is disbanded. This can happen again in the next game, causing long times before people can actually play. Another reason why one might leave is an external factor. Besides the obvious technical problems (connection loss, computer crash) that causes a queue dodge, there might be reasons like friends coming online while this person is in champion select and deciding it was worth the penalty in order to be able to play with them or being unexpectedly called away from the computer. Players may have started a queue and be in champion select when a friend messages them asking for a game. They may queue dodge so that they can wait a few minutes and play with their friend rather than having to finish an entire match on their own. Finally, a player may choose to queue dodge after reading what his teammates say: If the player considers them as to be unskilled, trolling, or disorganized; if several players insta-lock similar champions; or any other reason leading him to believe he is with a bad team, he would then prefer waiting 5 to 15 minutes, instead of taking the risk of playing a possibly bad game, that could last longer. How to avoid Individual prevention Check the stability of your system in order to prevent errors, crashes and other problems. You might want to close other applications to reduce the risk of this happening. If the game is constantly crashing during champion selection, the League of Legends repair tool can fix most crashes and issues with the game. Preventing others from queue dodging Talking during champion selection is important in reducing the chance there will be someone who dodges queue. Creating a positive environment in which summoners feel comfortable to talk about their builds in is ideal. Remember that Co-op vs. AI games don't count towards your normal game or ranked game score, and it is a mode for testing out builds/ideas and having fun. Glitches Sometimes, the sudden interruption of the game can cause glitches in the server or your client. Some of these glitches are as follows: *A picture of the champion that you picked can be stuck on the right hand side of you screen until you get into another game. *A friend that you entered queue with get kicked out of the queue when it pops, while you will be in the Champion Selection screen. *A teammate you had in your previous champion selection, if not present in your current champion selection, will almost always be on the opposing team. Category:PVP.net